bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raenda
Raenda Likaran, also known as Tricks, is a character in The Mercenus Chronicles. In these comics, she is a damsel in distress, however, she doesn't wait for the hero; she comes for the hero. Fictional Biography Pre-Mercenus Chronicles A lot of Raenda's past hasn't been recorded into full context so far, however, it has been stated that Rangan Mercenus was once her servant, and that she has been in a romantic situation with a male that Rangan saw as a "false binding". It can be assumed that this relationship ended, as the latter in the relationship has not appeared throughout the comics so far. The Mercenus Chronicles After an off-screen battle (assumed to be epic in many ways), Rangan (along with Raenda) stood across the grassy stretches of Fatan-shata. Raenda, after upsetting Rangan by forgetting the deaths of the battle, attempted to draw Rangan's attention to two strange, Biomechanical creatures, carrying what appears to be a carbon freezing box. After confronting these creatures (which turn out to be SPAM), Raenda and Rangan both witnessed the unleashing of an unknown evil, in the form of a demonic shadow hand. Attempting to flee, the two were crushed unconscious by the evil, teleporting them to a sector in space which appeared unfamiliar to them. Waking up, Raenda witnessed Rangan being shrunk to three feet and placed in matoran armour. Later on (in real time, 5 minutes), A firefly (a bird-like creature situated with fire) swept Rangan away, leaving Raenda to the devices of the claw. Relationships with characters in "The Mercenus Chronicles" Due to Raenda's lack of encounters with many of the characters in "The Mercenus Chronicles", only a few characters can be noted down: * Rangan Mercenus: Raenda is on good terms with Rangan, knowing many of Rangan's secrets and sharing a friendly bond between them (however, this could be related to the fact that Rangan is Raenda's bodyguard, and their relationship is simply "Business"). Rangan, on the other hand, seems to have bonded a bit too far with Raenda, and it is safe to assume that he is attempting to pull her into his arms. *Dr. Khols: Raenda despises Khols in all but a few cases. She detests Khols' sexist comments, his arrogants and perhaps even his egotistical persistence of being "the Hero". Khols seems to be attracted to Raenda only by the natural power of her(Raenda's) race. Personality and Traits Raenda is usually a kind hearted, loving citizen, who usually manages to make friends with many people (however, this may be due to her sexual magnetism, as half the people she meets turn out to be perverts). Raenda has been known to be flirtatious with many characters of the universe, however, this is only a tactic she uses to get information out of her targets, and not for her own ego (which, in itself, is self contained). She enjoys the company of her friends, having huge parties, eating irregular but pleasant foods, and, of course, the company of her Bodyguard, Rangan Mercenus. Other Appearances Raenda has only appeared in three comics in Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0. One of them focusing on her and why she now hates The male members of the cast (Mainly Swearing Steve, Larry, Tarry and Link). However, it is likely that this appearance is non-canon, as there is NO time zone where Raenda was freed by Rangan AND Rangan being in a matoran form. Trivia *Raenda is based on a girl that the author has a crush on at school. *She was once in a relationship with the Nintendo character Link, however, how link managed to get from the video game world to this universe is unknown. One can assume that "Link" was just the other blond haired, tight wearing, silent protagonist. * Raenda is indeed the same species as Rangan, however, she is another race in the species (like Caucasian and Asian). *The person the author based Raenda on does not know about these comics, or BZP for that matter. Category:Comic Characters